


When the bough breaks

by MollySue2



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, Incest, Insecure Louis, Light BDSM, Love Story, M/M, Mad Louis, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Edward, Rich Harry, Rich Marcel, Rimming, Sad Louis, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, The Styles Triplets, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Marcel, Top Zayn, Triggers, Younger Louis, bottom marcel, face fucking, great description of violence and sexual assault/rape, the styles family - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollySue2/pseuds/MollySue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega whom at a young age had to take care of his drug addict mother. he's now a 21 year old promiscuous lad living with his best mate Eleanor. Louis work two job and dealing with some past trauma.<br/>Louis meet Niall, who eager to match him up with his favorite triplets Harry, Marcel, and Edward. Will they accept him will he accept them.<br/>Will Louis find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the bough breaks

**Author's Note:**

> had a couple of glasses of wine. I should probably no post a new story till i finish at least my other two...oh god i shouldn't write this....:(

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all_

 

A long brown haired girl sat on a queen sized bed, with dark blue sheet, trying her best to ignore the blond haired beta standing at her doorway with a crying baby in hand.

“Jay come on he’s crying and I’m tired.” The slim girl argued.

“Rose please...just go give _it_ to momma.” Jay turned over fixing her eyes on the large window, glancing at the reflection of her sister in it.

“He’s _your_ son.” Rose barked back but Jay just simply looked out the window with no thought or care for the beta presence or that of her crying child. With a roll of her eyes the blond hair girl left as she rocked the blue eyed baby boy in her arms.

* * *

 

Atop a single mattress in a dimly lit room sat a small fragile boy with ocean blue eyes glaring at the light creeping from underneath the door crack. The boy watched as the light stretched out till it faded near the olive colored rug in front of the worn mattress. Trapping lips between teeth the boy fist the quilt till his knuckles were absent of all color; matching the off white sheet he so desperately clung to as if letting go would send him spiraling down some endless rabbit's hole. His toes curled into themselves as his heart crashed itself against his ribcage, feverishly trying to escape. Parting his now numb lips, with the imprint of his molars behind them, a deep breath seeped out as his eyes stayed fixed to the illuminated line; The silence was heavy, it sat on him, weighed him down. The young lad hated the silence and what it meant and what would happen because of it. The small boy body jerked as the sound of footsteps assaulted his eardrums, for the first time he pried his eyes away from the door and quickly glanced at the yellowish pillow to the right of him. The door had the lad’s full attention once again as it creaked opened as it allowed the light to fully run through his room. A large silhouette of a man blocked any light from touching the scared boy as it crawled up the wall. The door shut, the boy was unsure if the man did it himself or if the wind took it upon itself to do that task as if it knew the man and young boy's routine. Or maybe it was the door, the boy thought to himself, trying to keep their secret between itself, the walls, and of course that mattress.

“Jay’s passed out.” The man chuckled.

His heavy voice muffled in the lad’s ears. He wasn't sure how the loud footsteps got so quiet as he watched them march closer and closer to him till they were stationary at the end of the mattress. He slowly elevated his eyes to encounter the man green ones, gazing at him with darkness and lust. the stench of cheap cologne and stale beer burned into the lad’s nostrils, almost causing his eyes to water; the boy had knew exactly how he got here and why this was something so expected… so normal, but today he was far more anxious and he tried hard to swallow the bulge in his throat as he inspected and scowled at the guy slowly kneeled down in front of him. The man ogled the small boy with expectancy and yearning with a greed that filled him and boiled in his stomach as he outstretched his hand and placed it on the boy's fragile shoulder. The dark haired man pulled on the navy sweater that engulf the boy small frame.  Large hand shackled the lad’s ankle. he tried hard, he command his muscles not to move not to jump or jolt or even try to break free he knew what would happen if he did. If he tried he knew and he didn't want that to happen so he let the shivers run down his entire body as goosebumps danced on his skin waiting for the ruthless man to do something.

“God you're beautiful... You’re so pretty. Such a pretty omega. I’m gonna make you feel so pretty so beautiful my pretty little whore. You’ve been waiting for me haven't you Louis?” the alpha traced his lower lip with his tongue. He yanked Louis’ leg down exposing the omega’s thigh. The man’s hand ran and rubbed Louis’ soft skin wanting nothing more than to break it, to barrel into it.

“Oh you want me... you want me don't you. You’ve been waiting for this... been waiting for me.” the large man hissed. Louis said nothing, he just tried to stop his lips from shaking and shivering. The blue eyed boy tried to stop his teeth from chattering, tried to choke down his own fear that he might say something along the lines of “Fuck you.” The lad held his tongue bit down on it until the tastes of metal filled his mouth.

The green eyed man immediately smashed his palm into the crotch of the omega, rubbing Louis’ cock in his boxers crudely. A moan bellowed its way out of Louis thin lips; biting it down and holding it in he didn't want to make that man any happier than he was but Louis can't help it, it's something that always happens. The feel of the alpha’s massive hand rubbing and moving on his private area aroused him. Feeling betrayed by his body, disgusted by it, and ashamed of it. How can his body do this to him? Why did it react this way to that man? the man looked up his eyes skated over the figure he so desperately desired, brought his hand up and pushed Louis’ soft overgrown chestnut brown hair out of his face, a shudder ran down the boy’s back as the alpha held back his hair roughly.

“I'm your alpha Right?” the man hissed smirking as he awaited Louis answer. An answer he painfully trained into the boy. The brown haired omega took in a sharp breath as he let his lips part, he felt the words calling up his throat. He trailed his hand under the yellow pillow gripping tight to an object that he’d placed there hours before. Within seconds Louis quickly slid the object out, his heart pounded with every motion and every flex of his muscles. With no hesitation he quickly jammed the syringe into the man right arm and pushed the substance into his veins. The alpha stumble shocked as he stared at the needle poking out of his skin his eyes blurred as he blinked rapidly. He looked up with rage at Louis.

“No Charlie... you're a heroin addict.”  The omega growled through clenched teeth with ice cold blue eyes, absent of light, stared deeply into the man's loopy green ones. Charlie stumbled back, outstretched his hand and attempted to grab the small boy but just ended up clawing Louis neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood as he fell to the hard ground. The alpha laid there as his body jerked violently and he foamed from the mouth. The brown haired boy watched with an emotionless face as his tormentor's large body finally stopped of all movement. A stillness he didn't think was capable from that man.

Louis quickly jumped into action as he hopped off the mattress and ran near the cold body on his bedroom floor. He hunched over Charlie and placed his hand under the man’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s chest lacing his fingers together as he tried to drag the corpse out of his room.

“What’s going on?” a soft voice filled the room startling Lou. Without meaning to Louis dropped the man.

“What did you do?” Jay screeched in horror as she looked down at the alpha on the ground. The woman ran over to Louis and connected her palm with his cheek. The boy winced at the sudden attack.

“Momma stop it.” Louis hissed as he gripped the woman's arms. She was clearly out of it, her pupils completely dilated.

“Oh god what happened.” The beta whimpered as she noticed the nasty scratch on Louis neck. “What did he do? What did he do?” Jay shouted as she ran over to the man’s body repeatedly kicking it with fury burning in her stomach.

“What did you do…? What did you do?” The woman’s hoarse voice pierce through the air while she continued to kick the corps.

“Momma stop that enough just help me move him.” Louis manage to get his mother to stop attacking the already dead man.

“Oh God I can’t I just can’t...I need a drink.” the brown haired beta proclaimed as she stumbled out of the boy’s room and staggered into the kitchen.

“Momma no.” Louis cry after her, he didn’t have the voice to scream, but the woman ignored him as she fumbled her way to the kitchen. Louis rolled his eyes and went back to dragging the man out of his room. He stumbled a few times, after all Charlie was an alpha and alphas tended to be large in frame. The boy managed to drag the body to the living room where all the empty beer cans and alcohol bottles were on display along with bottles of pills scattered everywhere. The boy threw up right then and there, next to the coffee table covered with drugs. Louis hands shook violently as he looked at what he’s done. Charlie was dead, skin pale dead. But Louis didn’t have time to break down now they had to get out of there.

The boy ran to the kitchen to find his mother. She was on the floor with a bottle of vodka in her right hand and an unlit cigarette in her left.

“Momma we have to go.” Louis whispered not wanting to frighten the beta. “Come on.” The boy helped his mother off the ground and the two disappeared.


End file.
